


Short scary mummy story

by Luveverlark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Campfire, Gen, Horror, Nightmare, Scary, Short, Story, Work, alive, bad, dream - Freeform, kudos, mummy - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luveverlark/pseuds/Luveverlark
Summary: Some nightmares are meant to come true....





	Short scary mummy story

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I just typed this up. Hope you like it! If you do, make sure to leave kudos and many many comments:)  
> This would be a great campfire story! Tell me if you try it out!
> 
> NOTE:  
> (Scarier in the dark....)
> 
> NOTE 2: Be warned... it may be a bit too creepy for younger audiences.

              The mummy's eye lids flicker open, and where two eyes should be are empty, revealing the hollow, dry sockets. If it did have eyes, I suspect they'd be trained on mine. It's rotten mouth that still holds a few moldy but intact teeth open as if it's letting out a scream, but only the sound of a breath comes out. I'm too horrified and unbelieving to make a sound- so I continue staring at it through the glass. No one is left in the room but me- and I don't think I've ever felt so alone... or so afraid.

               I jump back with a start as the mummy slowly makes it ascent into a sitting position, and turns its head almost lazily in my direction. My heart is pounding so hard against my ribs I'm they'll shatter like glass.

              The mummy blinks, which seems so unnatural considering it doesn't have eyes to protect, and of course, there's the fact that it's dead. One rotten hand after another slide up the glass, and it presses its face between them. Ten long black fingernails run back down, making a screeching noise. I want to run from the room. To never ever come back. To wake up from this nightmare if it is one; and to never sleep again. But just the image; the blacked skin and bone, the empty eyes, they toothy breath that should have been a scream... the monstrosity of it all.... it keeps my glued in place.

 _Someone wake me up_ , I scream into my head. _Wake up.... Wake up.... Wake UP_!

              I do wake up. I wake up to my mother shaking my arm. “You're sweating, dear. Get out of bed and get ready, we need to leave soon.” she says, and I slip out of bed with relief. “Where are we going?” I ask as I try to banish the image of what I saw in that dream from my mind. “To the museum,” she says, smiling at me. “They just opened an Ancient Egypt section. Who know? Maybe there'll be a mummy!”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave kudos... or the mummy will haunt YOUR dreams......


End file.
